


Night Time Meet Ups

by QuiltAssSinner



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Auntie's gonna tell yall a story, Little plot, M/M, Squirrelflight bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiltAssSinner/pseuds/QuiltAssSinner
Summary: Ashfur is angsty and horny. Hawkfrost is hot. Wonder what happens





	Night Time Meet Ups

**Author's Note:**

> yo man its really slow at the start and if it wasn't clear, im a furry. i'm into this shit. not enough gay shiz in the warrior's fandom

UNEDITED 

/ / means thought

Soft grey paws padded over the wet dirt, disarrayed pebbles lining the edge of the water. The cattails swayed slowly in the cool morning breeze, sending ripples into the clear water. Small fish darted as Ashfur laid his body on the riverbank, fat tears rolling down his face. The tears sent angry ripples in the blue water, sending the fish darting away into plants from the sobbing tom.

Ashfur whimpered at the feeling of hot tears streaking down his face, quickly gathering himself up and rubbing them away. His paw wiped his face and Ashfur looked at his miserable reflection in the river. Tear trails were evident on his flushed cheeks and his eyes were tinged red and puffy. His speckled grey fur looks disoriented and messy and his face was drooping with sadness.

He suddenly felt the need to burst out in tears again and sobbed his heart out to the river. The river didn’t judge, it had no malicious intent or thought process, it was just doing its thing without a care in the world. Ashfur wished he could be the river. Ashfur wished he didn’t have to feel the agonizing pain of rejection. Was he not good enough? Was he just a waste of time and resources? He hated succumbing to his feelings like a common plebeian, but he was to disorient to care anymore.

Ashfur slowly breathed in and out, carefully wiping away his tears. In, out, in, out. He sighed as his waterworks stopped and looked up at the dark sky. Was his mother looking down from silverpelt? Was she proud of her son or would she hiss at the sight of her failure offspring. The stars shimmered in the purple dyed sky. 

Suddenly his fur pricked at the scent of another cat. A Riverclan cat. He hissed with his lips drawn. No cat was supposed to see his episode. It was his business alone. Ashfur’s claws dug into the ground as a figure emerged at the other side of the river. His mind panicked at the thought of another cat witnessing him in such a submissive and weak state of mind. Suddenly a soft amused chuckle surprised Ashfur from his spinning thoughts. 

“Now, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out her at this time of night?”

The smooth voice purred amused at Ashfur’s confused facial expression. Ashfur just growled in response. No tom was going to tease him tonight.

“What are you doing here? How much did you see?” Ashfur snarled, alarmed at the sudden intrusion. The velvety voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t put his paw on it.

“My, my, how rude of you to not introduce yourself before asking questions,” The voice tutted. “I’m Hawkfrost, who are you, may I ask?” 

Ashfur snarled, embarrassed at the soft flush against his cheek fur. 

“You didn’t answer my question-”

“And you didn’t introduce yourself,” Hawkfrost purred, amused. Ashfur’s fur heated and his tail bristled at the thought of being teased at. Who did this tom think he was?

“I’m Ashfur, now introduce yourself,” Ashfur murmured, lips drawn back with his tail swinging back and forth. Hawkfrost emerged from the cattails, revealing himself to Ashfur, finally. Ashfur almost gaped at the tom but managed to stop himself.

Hawkfrost had a creamy underbelly with streaks of dark brown flowing around his swimmer-built body, but the most stunning things about the tom were his piercing eyes. They were a cold icy blue with hints of turquoise and sky blue and looked like the cold swirling river during leaf-bare, as if Ashfur could potentially drown in them. 

Hawkfrost chuckled at Ashfur’s awe-struck expression. He purred teasingly.

“You like what you see?” Hawkfrost chuckled, Ashfur quickly swinging his head away, a growing blush evident across his face. Ashfur coughed awkwardly as he gathered himself.

“Now, what’s a tom like you doing sobbing your heart out?” Hawkfrost asked as Ashfur carefully look up again. His ears drooped in shame and his baby blue eyes began to water. Hawkfrost looked unfazed at the sight of the Thunderclan cat falling apart.

“W-well, a cat rejected me after moons of her spending time with me,” Ashfur murmured, quickly willing his tear ducts to shut up. “A-and I thought I had a chance, she acted as if I had a chance, and last second, she suddenly goes to Brambleclaw like some common whore!” Ashfur’s words got angrier and angrier as he spoke out his string of thoughts.

Hawkfrost tilted his head at the mention of his brother. “Brambleclaw is my brother, so I hope you aren’t going to rant about him” He said out loud, ruffling his fur. It was a cold night in England. Ashfur blushed, shaking his head slowly.

“It’s not about Brambleclaw, it’s about Squirrelflight...” Ashfur grumbled, before he perked up. “Wait, Brambleclaw is our brother?” Hawkfrost nodded.

“Yes, albeit, we do have different mothers” 

Ashfur tilted his head in confusion. “But you’re in Riverclan and he’s in Thunderclan?” Hawkfrost sighed through his nose before speaking.

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact we’re connected by blood. Now, what’s about this Squirrelflight girl?”

Ashfur sighed dreamily. “Squirrelflight is this she-cat with beautifyul vibrant ginger fur and freckles that dust her muzzle. She’s so confident and head on, so sarcastic and funny, and she’s perfect,” Hawkfrost hummed, giving a light nod for Ashfur to continue. 

“… but she left me for your brother so suddenly, so fast and I feel used. As if I were just a toy she could use to get Brambleclaw jealous. I feel useless, I was dropped to quickly, who says another cat will be with me? I’ve had my life pinned on her for so long that I shooed away all suitors and now everyone has a loving mate except me.” Ashfur whimpered, his temper dying down as a feeling of emptiness began to etch its way into his heart. 

Hawkfrost looked at the sorrowful cat sadly, a tendril of annoyance at his dear brother for taking such a whore. Ashfur began to softly speak again. He was sprawled out against the cold sand, water seeping into his fur. 

“… It’s just, am I not good enough? Am I not worth the trouble of anything? Why would Starclan be so cruel to subject me into loving her. I feel so lost. I don’t know what to do now. And extra misery points, I’m one her son’s mentor! The kit is good, but I can’t help but get so angry at him for being born. He wasn’t supposed to be born. It should’ve been my own kit standing there at the ceremony! I would’ve loved them with all my heart. No-one cares about me anymore, and it hurts. I have my sister, Ferncloud, but now that she’s had kits with Dustpelt, I feel so lonely… urgh, I’m rambling again!” Ashfur yelped, his face flushing. Hawkfrost just chuckled at the sight of Ashfur’s expression of embarrassment endearingly. 

“No, it’s fine. Every cat needs to vent from time to time, and it seems you have plenty to vent about,” Hawkfrost purred.

Ashfur smiled sheepishly. “Thank you…”

\- - - - -

The two toms have been meeting every night. Ashfur’s mood slowly improved throughout the days as he grew closer to Hawkfrost. They were so close, Hawkforst would swim over to Ashfur and the two would lick and snuggle with each other throughout the night. Ashfur was high on Hawkfrost. The bulky yet lean cat was just so attractive. 

It was a warm lazy evening and cats were idly roaming around camp and sharing tongues. Ashfur couldn’t care less about his clanmates at the moment and snuggled deeper into his mossy bed. The soft vegetation tickled at his fur and he giggled. He was giddy from the night before in which Hawkfrost admitted he had feelings for the grey tom. The two had a nice cuddle session last night and he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

Suddenly, a familiar ginger pelt pushed her way into the warrior’s den. She scanned the area and padded over to Ashfur. 

“Hey Ashfur!” Squirrelflight chirped. Ashfur looked up at her, surprised. The two had a tense relationship ever since Squirrelflight got with Brambleclaw. Their kits were growing fast and were soon out of the nursery and so the pair had a lot of more free time lately

“Uh, hey Squirrelflight…” 

“So, do you want to patrol with me?” She asked. Ashfur blinked before he stuttered.

“U-uh maybe not tonigh-”

“Great! See you later” Squirrelflight cut him off and hopped out of the warriors den. Ashfur grumbled in annoyance at the she-cat. Hawkfrost was going to have to wait a little tonight.

Ashfur waited patiently till nightfall to start talking to Squirrelflight. The two justenterd the trees.

“So, you wanted to talk Squirrelflight?” Ashfur asked, padding along side the she-cat. It was dark out and the two were idly walking through the trees. She was strangely quiet throughout the walk, but he just linked it to maybe guilt and didn’t ask.

Suddenly, the ginger cat stopped. Ashfur halted, turning around nervously. A tendril of nervousness and hesitancy coiled in his stomach.

“Uh, Squirrelflight, what are you- oof!” Ashfur yelped as he was pinned underneath the she-cat. She purred, giving kitten licks at his underbelly.

“Squireelflight! Y-you’re with Brambleclaw!” Ashfur yelped, his anxiety growing at the sctions about to come. 

The she-cat purred sultrily, leaning near his muzzle. “I know you always wanted this. All those looks at me and Brambleclaw, don’t pretend you don’t want it,” Ashfur began to panic as the ginger slut began to lick down his body again.  
“S-stop! Squirrelflight! Let go!” Squirrelflight grumbled under her breath. 

“Guess we’ll do this the hard way…” She murmured. 

Suddenly, a large blur knocked the ginger off his body. Ashfur was shivering and sobbing. He slowly lifted his head at the scent of his beloved. The said tom was scratching at Squirrelflight’s muzzle, his fur bristled in anger as the she-cat yowled out in pain.

“H-Hawkfrost…” Ashfur whimpered, sprawled across the floor. Hawkfrost looked up and his eyes met Ashfur’s. His expression softened. He looked back at the she-cat with a threatening snarl.

“You’re lucky I didn’t rip your throat out!” Hawkfrost growled, leaping off the slut to prowl towards Ashfur. He immediately nuzzled Ashfur’s muzzle. e yowled, panting. 

\- - - - -

The two were together forever and rainbows and sunshines and squirrelflight is killed the end peace out

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a second chapter? I dunno, i was pretty worn out at the end as you can see


End file.
